


Kwami Swap

by AshFreesky



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: F/M, This will be graphic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2018-05-09
Packaged: 2018-10-22 11:52:53
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 19,059
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10696458
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AshFreesky/pseuds/AshFreesky
Summary: Things are a little different when Master Fu gives Adrien Tikki, and Marinette Plagg.





	1. Beginnings

**Author's Note:**

> This fic WILL have mature content in it, along with swearing. I will do my best to give warnings about anything excessive, in the notes before hand so that way you aren't suddenly thrown into it. I warn you now though: reader discretion is advised.

   Soft sunlight trickled into the otherwise dim room. All was quiet and nary a thing moved, save for the rise and fall of blankets on the bed. All was still, until a small red blur whizzed across the room and alighted on the sleeping form’s head. The tiny creature crawled over and whispered into the boy’s ear.

   “Adrien. Adrien, you need to get up.” The whispering got more urgent, causing the boy to grumble and flick his brilliant green eyes open. The sleepy figure sat up and stretched, yawning massively.

   “Tikki…. it’s too early….” the blonde grumbled. Right then, his alarm went off. This earned a giggle from Tikki.

   “It would seem it wasn’t.” The kwami replied with a smile. Adrien grumbled again, but Tikki’s cheerful nature was too infectious and the blonde couldn’t help but smile. He gently patted Tikki’s head and wasn’t surprised when the tiny god pressed back.

   “I wonder how Chat Noir is doing…. I mean, you did say Plagg can be pretty stubborn didn’t you?” Adrien asked suddenly. Tikki smiled at him. She knew Adrien had a thing for Chat. But who could blame him? The heroine had blue hair, bluebell eyes and wore a tight, black leather catsuit that showed off her curves. If he had been gay, that would have been fine too. Chat Noir did have great curves, no matter who was looking at her. Tikki nudged Adrien playfully, with a gentle smirk. Adrien blushed and gently waved the kwami away.

   “I’m sure Chat is doing just fine with Plagg. The Guardian chooses each Miraculous holder carefully, and pairs them with the Miraculous that fits them best. Whoever received Plagg, I’m sure they get along very well.” Tikki replied in answer to Adrien’s question. The blonde nodded and slipped out of bed, the soft light illuminating his bare torso. Tikki snickered at the sight, causing Adrien to turn. He frowned at the giggling red creature.

   “Something amusing?” came the slightly curious question. Tikki grinned and zoomed over. She gently patted Adrien’s cheek with her small mitt.

   “Just a thought I had is all.” Tikki said cryptically. Adrien glowered at the kwami, his curiosity growing.

   “And what was that thought, Tikki?”

   “Oh nothing really. I’m just thinking a certain classmate of yours would enjoy that view.” Tikki giggled again. This caused Adrien to turn fully around, hands on his hips. He sighed and shook his head.

   “Tikki, I’ve told you before. I don’t care if Chloé wants to see me shirtless. It’s not gonna happen.”

   “I know this.” Tikki chuckled as her eyes got bigger. “Chloé isn’t who I’m referring to.” Adrien’s eyes got big as his jaw dropped. Before either could say anything, a soft knock sounded against Adrien’s door.

   “It’s almost time to leave. You wouldn’t want to be late.” Nathalie said calmly, with a hint of motherly concern. 

   “Thank you Nathalie.” Adrien called back. He didn’t see it, but Nathalie smiled. She had to keep a straight face there at the Agreste Mansion, but when she went home, she often smiled as she thought of Adrien. They weren’t bad thoughts, as some might have assumed. Rather, she thought of the time when Madame Agreste was there. Adrien had been much happier in those days. Every now and then, now more frequently, she imagined taking on the mother role for Adrien. M. Agreste never noticed it, due to his busy schedule, but he’d begun to run his son ragged, and it was starting to show. But that was a conversation for another time.

   “Of course, Adrien.” Nathalie said curtly, before turning on her heel and walking away. Adrien smiled at the door, listening to the retreating footsteps. Tikki flitted up and looked at the door, before looking back at Adrien.

   “I like her. She tries hard.” Tikki said. Adrien nodded in agreement. He knew full well how hard Nathalie tried to make his life easier, to help cheer him up. “But for now, let’s get you ready for school. Don’t wanna be late, and give your father a reason to pull you out.”

   “Right you are Tikki.” Adrien smiled at the kwami. Tikki smiled wide and gently nuzzled Adrien’s cheek. Her Chosen was a good kid, but seemed to lack the nurturing care most teens needed from parents. And while Tikki wasn’t his parent, she was going to do her hardest to give Adrien what love and care she could. Adrien blushed at the gentle nuzzling. He knew Tikki was an old soul, and did her best to cheer him up.

   The model turned and went to his dresser to find clothes for the day. He took his usual attire: a black shirt, covered by a white blazer, blue jeans and orange sneakers. Tikki looked him up and down after he changed. She shook her head gently, wondering why he always chose the same outfit. That was something she had noticed around the school. All of the students wore the same outfit they had the day before. Maybe they just enjoyed them so much they bought the same stuff in bulk. After a short time, Adrien turned and smiled, before exiting his room to meet the day.

           

   The silver car pulled up to the school, coming to a stop on perfect brakes. A few students turned their heads to look, but most didn’t care. The shock of Adrien Agreste going to their school had worn off after a couple years. To them, Adrien was just a fellow student. The few that turned to look shrugged and went back to their conversations.         

   Adrien opened the door and stepped out and inhaled deeply. Even in the city, the air was crisp and cool. Smells mingled, the smell of fresh pastries being the strongest. Adrien had two theories to this. One of them was a certainty, that being the Dupain-Cheng’s bakery was up and about. The second theory was less certain, but highly likely. That was Marinette had brought fresh croissants to share with the class. Sure enough, when his eyes caught sight of the girl, there was a box in her hands. Adrien smiled, mouthwatering slightly at the thought of fresh croissants, specifically the one’s from the Dupain-Cheng’s Boulangerie Patisserie. The model had been in there many times during lunch. He couldn’t help it. The pastries were outstanding and the Dupain-Cheng’s were the nicest people he had met. There was no doubt as to where Marinette got her good nature, or competitive nature. The memory of the Ultimate Mecha Strike 3 tournament popped into his head, and he remembered how Tom had been. Like father like daughter had been Adrien’s first thought. Before he could take a step, a high voice sounded.

   “Adrihoney!” Chloé came flouncing down the steps of the school, flipping her hair. Adrien groaned inwardly. He really wasn’t in the mood to deal with the blonde. He had his limits with her, and she’d reached them every day over the past week. Almost every time, it involved her being a rude to Marinette. It was as if Chloé took special care to go out of her way to be a bitch. Even after two years, Marinette was still, more often than not, Chloé’s target of choice. Adrien had never figured out why Chloé would bully Marinette. The clumsy girl was by far the nicest in the class, and everyone loved her. He mentally prepped himself as Chloé got closer.

   “Hey Chlo.” Adrien said with a soft smile. It was his model smile, and only two people had figured out what it meant. Chat Noir had figured it out first, but that was to be expected; they were partners after all. The second person was a little more shocking. Once she had mostly gotten over her stammering and fear of him, Marinette had figured out the smile fairly quick. It was still a pleasant surprise to see her acting normal around him. Every now and then she would jump or stammer, but it wasn’t often.

   “Are you okay, Adrikins?” Chloé asked. She was clinging to his arm like a monkey. “You seem distracted. It’s that Dupain-Cheng girl, isn’t it? She’s always disrupting things.” The blonde said haughtily. Adrien rolled his eyes at the comment. He flicked his gaze towards Marinette. He blushed some as his emerald greens locked with her bluebells. Her face broke into a smile, before turning into a frown; Adrien’s brows furrowed in confusion, before glancing to his right. Chloé was giving Marinette a nasty look when she noticed Mari looking over. The realization of the frown from Mari hit him in that moment.

   “No, Marinette isn’t bothering me. I’ve just been on edge the past week is all.” Adrien replied looking back towards Marinette, but the girl was gone. She was probably already inside the classroom with Alya and Nino. Chloé adopted a tone of pity.

   “My poor Adrikins…. You just need a good massage.” Chloé crooned softly. “I’m sure I can get Daddy to talk to your father about scheduling you one.” Chloé leaned up to give him a kiss on the cheek, but Adrien leaned away. He was not comfortable with Chloé trying to kiss him. He was glad Marinette wasn’t there to see it. He was used to seeing the blue haired girl frown now and then at Chloé, but something about the last one was more, not angry, but more feral? Almost territorial, and it was oddly familiar, but he couldn’t quite place where.

   “I’m fine Chloé, but thank you anyway.” Adrien said firmly. Chloé pouted slightly, but didn’t relinquish her grip on his arm. The boy sighed and walked towards the school.

 

   Mari walked into the classroom, seething. She hated how Chloé constantly threw herself on Adrien. They weren’t even dating, but still the blonde acted as though he was hers. She knew she shouldn’t be thinking like that, but Adrien was her friend. You couldn’t blame her for that. Mari opened the box of croissants she had brought with her and set out napkins to each student’s place. She smiled when Alya walked in. The redhead walked over and smiled.

   “Croissants, huh? What’s the occasion, girl?” Alya asked with a grin. She loved the Dupain-Cheng bakery croissants, and she knew the class did too. And if they were the ones with a hint of cinnamon, Alya knew Marinette baked them herself.

   “Oh nothing! I just got in the mood to bake.” Mari said as she put the croissants on the napkins. She glanced up at the back of the classroom and saw Lila sitting next to Nathaniel, watching him sketch. The bluenette went up and smiled, offering the box to the couple. Lila looked up at Mari and smiled. She reached into the box and took out a pastry.

   “Thank you Marinette.” Lila smiled wider. The brunette reached in again and took one out for Nath. He nodded his thanks, busy with his sketch. Mari took no offense, being a designer herself. She nodded to Lila and went to turn when the girl grabbed her wrist gently.

   “Yes, Lila?” Mari asked, turning to face the other. Lila blushed gently.

   “Thank you. For getting us together.” She nodded towards Nath and continued talking. “After…. After my time as Volpina, I was still mad at Chat Noir for ruining my chances with Adrien. But, if it wasn’t for her, and you of course, I wouldn’t have met Nath.” Lila confessed. Her voice and words so sincere that Mari knew she was being honest. Lila held her wrist a moment longer and whispered very softly. Thankfully Nath was too preoccupied to be listening. “I don’t blame you. I’ve forgiven you.” She said. Mari’s eyes widened.

   “I-I don’t know what you mean.” Mari said uncertainly. Lila smiled.

   “It’s fine. You’re safe with me. Thanks again.” Lila swore, holding eye contact with Mari. The girl nodded and Lila let go, taking a bite of her croissant. Marinette made her way down to her seat, mind spinning. How had Lila found she was Chat Noir?


	2. Confession

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> In which Lila spills the beans.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sooo sorry this took as long as it did! I finally managed to get the rest of Chapter 2 from where I left it. Thank you all sooo much for being patient with me. I hope y'all enjoy.

   “What do you mean, ‘you didn’t do it’? It’s due tomorrow!” Alya hissed at Nino. The boy flinched back, putting his hands up in defense. The night before had been crazy at the Lahiffe household. His mom had fallen ill and his dad? Well, he wasn’t even at home. He was probably in an alleyway, purging himself of the alcohol binge he had gone on. Which left Nino to take care of his mom and not a lot of time to work on the project.

   “I wasn’t able to do all of it, but I got some of it done.” Nino replied defensively. Alya’s eyes darkened and her brows came together in a scowl. She leaned forward, getting closer.

   “The thing is due tomorrow, Nino. Stop screwing around with it.” Alya growled out. Mari and Adrien watched in silence. Nino’s face changed from a smile to a hard, thin line. His voice hardened in controlled anger.

   “I’m not screwing around with it, Alya Césaire.” Nino spat coldly. Alya’s eyes widened while Mari and Adrien’s jaws dropped. They had never heard Nino call Alya by her first and last name. Alya opened her mouth to speak, but Nino cut her off. “I had to take care of my mom cause  she got sick, and my dad’s in a damn alley, puking his guts out cause he thought he’d go on a fucking alcohol binge. So when I wasn’t taking care of mom, which was rare, I was working on the project.” Nino said harshly. He took a deep breath and let it out slow, calming down. Alya nodded dumbly.

   “I-I’m sorry…. I had no idea….” The girl whispered in shock. She regretted snapping at Nino in an instant. It wasn’t his fault after all. Nino smiled at her and patted her arm reassuringly.

   “All good girl. You didn’t know, so no harm no foul.” Alya smiled back at Nino’s response. She knew her boyfriend didn’t get angry unless her had a reason for it. She also knew that he calmed down quickly, especially after his time as the Bubbler.

   “Why don’t we help you with it? We can do it now.” Mari suggested after a moment. The others looked at her with smiles.

   “The class Pres strikes again with brilliant ideas!” Adrien crowed with a wink at Marinette. The bluenette blushed a scarlet and ducked her head shyly. Adrien smiled warmly at the girl. Alya watched the interactions with a knowing smile. Even after two years, Mari was still crushing hard on Adrien. The boy didn’t know of course, as Mari still hadn’t told him and she wouldn’t let Alya or Nino tell him. It irked the couple, but they stayed silent anyway.

   “Only some of my ideas are brilliant. You’re ideas are brillianter, uh, I mean more brilliant! They are your ideas, which make them brilliant because you’re brilliant.” Mari rambled on. Her mouth snapped shut a moment later as she realized what she had said. Adrien blushed slightly. He had listened to her rambling this time and caught what she had said. That made him wonder what else she had said about him in her ramblings.

   “Oh-kay?” Adrien said uncertainly. He wasn’t quite sure how to reply to that. Mari blushed again, hiding her face in her hands. Alya smiled and patted Mari’s back soothingly. Nino coughed gently.

   “As nice as this is, I like the idea of getting this assignment done on time.” The tension was sucked out of the air and was replaced with a comfortable silence as the group worked on Nino’s project.

   “So…. We all free this weekend?” Adrien asked hesitantly. He had one photoshoot planned for the weekend, and he did have an assignment that needed to be worked on. Hell, they all did. Adrien could convince his father to allow him to go over to study with friends. His father had become more lenient with Adrien. At least, when it came to school and his friends. He was only allowed to hang out with friends if it involved school work, or all of his photoshoots and lessons were complete.  

   “I know I am.” Nino smiled, glancing at Alya. The girl grinned, giving Nino the go ahead. “And so is Alya. Mari, are you free?” The girl in question nodded and gave a shy smile to Adrien. The model’s heart fluttered unexpectedly at the smile. He found this odd because he only got this way around Chat Noir.

   “Awesome! So, sleep over? Or at least hang out?” Adrien looked between the three classmates, eyes pleading. Alya and Nino glanced at each other and giggled.

   “I think a sleep over is a great idea.” Alya said with a snicker. Mari blushed as she caught Alya’s unspoken meaning.

   “I think Mari’s house would be best.” Nino commented with a grin. Both Adrien and Alya nodded excitedly. Going to the Dupain-Cheng’s meant great food and a fun, friendly atmosphere. Mari smiled.

    “I’d have to ask, but I’m sure they’d be fine with it. You know how they are.” The group chuckled. Every time Mari’s friend’s came over, Tom had always said ‘Come  by any time’. And he meant any time. Mari smiled fondly at the memory of when Ladybug knocked on the door at almost one in the morning. Apparently he had been on patrol cause he couldn’t sleep. Tom had opened the door and didn’t even get mad. Quite the opposite in fact. He grumbled some about being up at that time, but that didn’t stop him from giving the hero some snacks and something to drink.

  “Whatcha smiling about, Mari?” Adrien asked suddenly. The blond had an idea of why, but he was curious none the less. Marinette swallowed and blushed.

   “J-Just a memory is all.” The girl stammered. She felt her insides burn with embarrassment at the stammer. She was Chat Noir for Christ’s sake. She fought Akuma’s and saved Paris, but stammered in front of Adrien.

   "Yeah? Mind if I ask what about?” Adrien asked, leaning closer to the bluenette, eyes wide and curious. Mari felt heat rush towards her face at her proximity to her crush. Her brain scrambled for an answer.

   “Y-Yeah! Ladybug my house swung- uh, I’m Ladybug swung by my house one day. Well, night. Or would it be morning…?” The young designer rambled. She finished it with a shy look at Adrien, trying desperately not to blush more. The smile the blond gave her didn’t help matters.

   “Ladybug came to your house? That’s awesome!” Mari nodded slightly and went to reply when Alya interjected.

   “WHAT?! Ladybug came to your house and you didn’t tell me! Girl, I could have used that scoop! Why didn’t you tell me?!” Alya cried, arms waving animatedly. Mari flinched back, but was smiling. She giggled at the brunette’s outburst. Nino grinned, patting his girlfriend’s shoulder.

   “I’m sure Marinette had a good reason not to. But now you know.” Mari nodded her thanks to Nino. Knowing Alya as she did though, Mari knew Alya would interrogate her about it later. Alya huffed, but smiled none the less. Adrien however was glowing on the inside. He had been right. He wanted to inquire further, but decided against it. Mari wasn’t jumpy and seemed fairly calm. He didn’t want to risk that at the satisfaction of his curiosity. Instead, he contented himself with a happy smile.

  “And done!” Nino exclaimed a few minutes later. The group sat back with matching grins. They had unintentionally leaned closer, as though to see better. The DJ took a breath of the clean air and smiled. Then he had a thought.

   “By the way, those croissants this morning were exquisite, Mari.” Nino commented. Alya and Adrien both chorused their praise of the pastries. The praise caused the young designer to blush deeply, ducking her head shyly. The mood was short lived though, when she felt a nudge from her purse. Despite being with Plagg for two years, she sometimes forgot the kwami was there. And when Plagg was hungry, he got persistent. She felt another nudge and she rolled her eyes a little. Plagg had had enough to eat in her purse, and they both knew it. She wondered if Ladybug had this issue with his kwami.

   “Hey Marinette? Can I talk with you?” A voice said from behind the girl. Mari heard the intakes of breath from the others and she was sure she saw Adrien stiffen. The bluenette turned and saw Lila standing there, gently rubbing her hands as though anxious about something.

   “Sure! What’s up, Lila?” Lila shifted, not daring to meet the gaze of the others.

   “Can I talk to you alone?” Alya’s eyebrows shot up at this. The girl stood and crossed her arms across her chest.

   “If you’ve got something to tell Mari, you can say it in front of all of us, Lyin’ Lila.” Alya’s voice dripped venom at the nickname the school had given her.

   “Alya! That’s enough!” Marinette snapped, standing up and glaring at her friend. Alya blinked in shock. Turning from her friend, Mari smiled warmly at Lila. “It’s all good. We can talk privately.” The Italian girl nodded and smiled, turning and walking off. Mari quickly followed her, leaving the others behind. They watched Mari walk off, eyes wide and speechless. Nino broke the silence.

   “So…. That happened.” He said with a slight laugh. This seemed to set Alya off. Her arms moved animatedly as she paced around, agitated.

   “Who does she think she is? Lying to all of us, then thinking she can be all buddy buddy with my best friend? Hell no!! I’m gonna go find out what this shit is about!” Alya exclaimed. Nino stayed silent, knowing all too well that when she went on the war path, nothing could stop her. Adrien, however, was of a different mind. He stood and narrowed his eyes.

   “Alya, sit down and mind your own business. This is between Lila and Mari. And while I find it odd, it’s not our business unless Marinette wants it to be. So until then, calm down.” The model said firmly. His tone was authoritative; one that said arguing would be foolish and useless. Alya sight and sat, pouting. “I know Mari is your friend. She’s my friend too, but she’s capable of taking care of herself. She’s helped Ladybug a few times after all.” The model continued reassuringly. Alya nodded with a sigh. The blond was right, but that didn’t mean Alya didn’t worry.

           

* * *

 

   “So… you wanted to talk to me?” Mari asked when Lila brought them to a secluded area.  The Italian girl nodded, making sure they were alone. Mari raised her eyebrow as Lila fidgeted.

   “I don’t know how to say this, so I’ll just say it. I know you’re Chat Noir.” Lila murmured, keeping her voice low. Mari blinked, mind racing on how she was going to play this off.

   “Me? Chat Noir? Oh please, as if. There’s no way I could be her.” Mari replied, trying to keep the creeping dread from entering her voice. After all, there was no proof of it, right? Unfortunately, Lila had plenty of it.

   “Actually, there is. To start, you are both the same build. You both have the same color hair, and same color eyes. And there is only one person I know that has blue-bell eyes and midnight blue hair.” Lila countered. She kept her voice low, so as to ensure their privacy. “Not only that, but whenever there is an akuma, you vanish and Chat Noir appears. It isn’t that hard to figure out. I also know who Ladybug is, but that…. That I’ll keep to myself. Just as I’ll keep yours to myself.” Mari was speechless at Lila’s confession.

   “How did you….? Better yet, how long have you known?” Mari asked, finding her voice again. Lila blushed and looked down, toeing a rock. She was quiet for some time before replying.

   “I was out walking, and I saw a flash of green. Only one person was around, and it was you. That’s when it clicked. And I’ve known for about a year. I was just too scared to tell you….” The girl confessed, ducking her head in shame. Mari was speechless. An akumatized victim had figured out who she and Ladybug were. This was not good.

   “Lila, please…. You cannot tell anyone. And I mean it. Nobody can find out. Please..” Marinette grabbed  Lila’s shoulders, starring into the other girl’s eyes. Lila saw the seriousness in Mari’s eyes and remembered this wasn’t just clumsy Marinette. This was also Chat Noir, savior and hero of Paris. Lila knew that Mari’s insecure attitude could change in an instant and she’d be talking to Chat. The Italian girl nodded.

   “No one will know, I swear.” Mari nodded and sighed deeply,  before wrapping her arms around the other girl. Lila stood frozen for a moment before hugging back, arms looping around Mari.


	3. Tensions and Conversations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Adrien reveals his interest in the heroes, and Plagg has a Chat (yes pun intended) with Marinette.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry this one took so long to get posted. I have been swamped with work, and have had next to no time to write. I'm gonna try and do better, but please continue being patient with me. I greatly appreciate it, and y'all's support.

           Three different expressions met Mari when she returned. Alya’s arms were crossed, her face contorted into a frown. Nino kept his face passive, as though focused intently on anything but the situation. Adrien, however, was the only one smiling. The bluenette caught his eye and blushed, head ducking shyly. 

            “Everything alright, Marinette?” Adrien asked as the girl got closer. She gave a nod and even a smile. Adrien’s heart soared at the smile. ‘I know I’ve said this before, but I’m glad she’s made progress.’ The two oblivious teens held eye contact for longer than they had before. Nino coughed, causing the two to jump, looking away from each other.

            ‘And they are both blushing. Hehehe.’ Nino thought as he grinned. ‘Maybe Alya’s otp will finally happen.’

            “So, off to Mari’s house?” Nino asked as he looked around the circle. Alya’s head turned, frown turning into a deadpan look as she regarded her boyfriend. She held that look until Nino’s mind registered what he had said. “Oh…right. Sorry.” He said sheepishly. Adrien laughed at his friend’s mistake and patted him on the shoulder.

            “It’s alright man. I’m already imagining eating delicious Dupain-Cheng cooking.” He glanced at Mari, a gentle teasing glint in his eye. “I blame you for that, Marinette.” The bluenette blushed, and before she could even think about her reply, her inner Chat spat out a reply.

            “If you enjoyed the croissants, I’m sure you could have something else Dupain-Cheng made.” The moment she spoke, Mari knew she fucked up. Her inner Chat had caused the tone to come out as flirty. Alya and Nino stared in shock and awe as Adrien’s face flushed. In the entire time he had known Mari, this was the first time she had flirted with him. Mari, however, was as red as his suit.

            “Well, I’m sure I could go for another croissant if you have any left.” Adrien replied, playing off the flirt. He wasn’t sure how she would react if he flirted back. Not that he would have, since her had fallen for his partner. ‘It’s not my fault. She’s beautiful, brave and selfless. She’s saved me more times than I can count. I’d be dead if not for her. She also jokes around and makes the most horrible puns. But something about them…. I can’t help but fall for her.’ He blushed slightly as his mind betrayed him. ‘Her damned suit doesn’t help my case!’ He thought about his partner, and sighed wistfully. Maybe he’d see her again on patrol.

            “Everything okay, Agreste?” Alya’s voice cut through his daydreaming. He looked over, confused. Nino stepped in to explain.

            “You gave vent to a pretty big sigh, dude.” Adrien frowned, then clarity hit. He smiled and nodded.

            “Yeah, I’m good. Just thinking is all.” He said, in hopes of them backing off. But instead, it had the opposite effect on Alya. She took a seat and leaned forward, interested.

            “Oh? And what were you thinking about?” She used her journalist voice in hopes of coaxing it out of the blond model. To her surprise, it worked. Well, partially worked.

            “Just thinking about Ladybug and Chat Noir.” This perked Alya’s attention even more. She gave a ‘go on’ motion with her hand. “They are brave to face down akuma after akuma. And they do it all without expecting anything in return! Day in, day out, whenever an akuma appears. Can you imagine trying to do that? And bounce their personal lives? I can barely bounce my schedule as it is! It makes my brain hurt just thinking about it.” Alya nodded as Adrien spoke. She grinned as an idea  came to her. It was slightly mean, but she wanted to know anyway. ‘Fuel for the fire’ as she called it.

            “If you had to choose one…” Alya smirked. “Who would you choose?” Silence hung in the air as the question was issued. Adrien tapped his chin in contemplation.

            “If I had to choose between Ladybug or Chat Noir… I’d choose Chat Noir.” Adrien finally replied. It would have been silent, if Mari hadn’t have sounded like a stepped on squeaky toy. The trio looked at her in confusion. Mari’s face flushed red.

            “S-Sorry.” She said sheepishly. She swore she could hear Plagg facepalming himself. ‘He’s gonna give me hell for sure’ she thought. Nino however chuckled and decided some light teasing was in order.

            “Sounds like you got a bit of a thing for her, eh Mari?” Nino grinned, even as Alya smacked his arm.

            “Nino! Be nice!” The DJ didn’t seem to mind the scolding. He knew Alya was only teasing. But it only got worse for Mari as Alya turned with a grin. “He’s right though, got a thing for her? And you can’t hide it from me, cause I’ll find out.” The giddiness in her voice was undeniable. Mari squirmed under the intense gaze and waiting probe of eyes. Alya stared at her friend, watching for any damning reactions. There was one, and the journalist latched onto it as Mari blushed. “You do like her!! Don’t try to hide it now. You blushed, I got you.” Alya snickered as her friend blushed harder. Adrien decided to come to his friend’s defense.

            “Alya, take your own advice and be nice. It isn’t nice to tease people about who they like.” Adrien raised an eyebrow at the journalist. The brunette blushed and glanced away. She offered a mumbled apology and the matter was more or less settled. Adrien, however, kept his eye on Marinette, but discretely. There was something similar about her ‘Well, something besides seeing her for the past two years.’ Adrien thought halfway. Almost like he’d seen her that wasn’t in a social setting, But he couldn’t place it. ’I’d almost go so far as to suggest she’s Chat Noir. Or at least friend’s with her. Hmm.. maybe I’ll talk to Tikki about it tonight.’ Adrien spaced out, mostly tuning out the rest of the conversations.

 

* * *

 

           

             “Good god, kid. Could you make it any more obvious?” Plagg asked as he zoomed out of Marinette’s purse later that night. Mari crossed her arms and stared at the small feline, a look of tad annoyance on her face.

            “And could you stop being as much of an ass like usual?”  The reply was a little sharper than she meant, and Plagg wasn’t impressed. His tiny arms crossed his chest, matching his Chosen’s pose.

            “Listen kid, I’ll be as much an ass as I want. But I’m being serious. More slip ups like that, and chances are you’ll blow your identity. It doesn’t help that that Lila girl knows. I don’t care that she’s sworn she won’t say anything. If she gets akumatized again, she’s coming after you first. You know that right?” Plagg hissed, tail flicking. Kwami and Chosen stared at each other, green eyes to blue eyes, neither daring to look away. However, Mari couldn’t hold Plagg’s hard gaze any longer. She looked away with a sigh, sitting in her chair.

            “I know, I know…. I’m sorry Plagg. I didn’t mean to snap… It’s been a rough day.” Marinette sighed deeply, pushing her pencil halfheartedly across her desk. She knew full well that Plagg knew, since he was there too. The kwami in question let his harsh gaze hold her for a moment before it softened. He zipped over to the bluenette and settled on her hand.

            “I know it was. We both saw it, don’tcha know?” The small cat gave a small smile, tiny fangs showing under his upper lip. His tail twitched slightly, but not in agitation. He gently patted Mari’s hand, before zipping up to look into her eyes. “Hey, it’ll be okay. Just be a bit more careful in the future? I’d rather _not_ end up in Hawk Moth’s hands. That would just be _cat_ astrophic.” He snickered at the pun and Mari couldn’t help but smile. Plagg could be relatively uncaring and belligerent a lot of the time, but he did know how to cheer the bluenette up when it was needed. The bluenette chuckled and found a bit of camembert, giving it to the tiny cat. The deity smiled and took it, nibbling on it happily.

            “You’ve got a point there Plagg. Thanks for that boost.” She smiled and reached out, gently rubbing his head. This elected a tiny purr out of the small deity, with made the bluenette’s heart soar. “You’re not so bad, ya know that?” Plagg paused in his snacking and grinned.

            “Don’t let this moment of weakness go to your head, kid. I’m still the god of destruction.” Mari shook her head and gently kissed his head.

            “Don’t worry Plagg, I won’t. How could I ever do that with you constantly around to remind me?” Plagg only smiled and went back to eating his cheese. “No need for patrol tonight, so sleep as much as you want.” The bluenette told the small cat. The kwami in question nodded, happily chopping on his treat.

            “We’re headed to bed Marinette. Don’t stay up too late; you’ve got school in the morning.” Sabine called up from down the stairs. She knew Mari would end up staying late anyway. It was just something that had become habit for her. The small Chinese woman smiled to herself when Mari gave her usual goodnight reply, before going in to join her husband.

            “You think she knows? That we know who she is?” Tom asked as Sabine changed into her nightgown. The large baker looked over at his wife and noted the slight stiffening in her shoulders, before they drooped a little.

            “No, she doesn’t know. I don’t think she even suspects.” When Sabine turned, she seemed older, worn. As though a great weight rested on her shoulders. She saw her own burden mirrored in Tom. “To think that our daughter is Chat Noir…. It scares me to know that every time an akuma appears, our only child is out there, risking her life for us, and the citizens of Paris. And her partner, he’s doing the same thing as she. Risking his life, not only for us, but for her as well. They fight to protect each other, and us. That’s a lot to put on the shoulders of children.” The small woman went over and sat down, taking her husband’s large hand in hers. “I hope they stop this Hawk Moth soon. We should no longer have to live in fear from him, whoever he is.” 

            Tom could only nod, his opinions the same as his wife. It was how their marriage lasted so long, and as well as it had. Many more times than not, the two were of the same mind and could often complete each other’s sentences. That didn’t mean they didn’t have different opinions at times. However, this was a time where they were of the same mind. The two were silent for some time, each with their own thoughts. Sabine leaned into Tom, her head on his shoulder. He placed a kiss on her head, a sign that he trusted and loved her. She nodded and smiled at her husband, before lying down and bringing Tom with her. She snuggled up to him, quickly falling asleep.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so sorry for how long this has taken me.

 

Chapter 4

 

            “We never really mentioned it, but can Kwami sense other kwami?” Adrien asked as he sat on his couch. Tikki was munching a cookie on his knee, getting a smattering of crumbs on his jeans. He didn’t mind, since he knew the small creature would eat them too. Tikki was quiet for a moment, her small mitts holding the cookie tightly so it won’t escape.

            “I know Wayzz, that’s the turtle kwami, he can. That’s how he knew to tell Master Fu to search for the new Ladybug and Chat Noir. He had felt the energy shift, one that was the same for a kwami being forced to do evil. I can sense Plagg, only because he’s my other half. Creation and Destruction, two halves of a whole. I can’t sense the others though. Why do you ask?” Adrien drummed his fingers on his leg, a little embarrassed. However, Tikki caught on quick. “This is about Chat Noir, isn’t?”

            “I’m sorry, but I have to know! I can’t help it, Tikki. She’s in my mind, all the time. I can’t get her out of my head, no matter what I do. It’s like, if I knew the identity of ma minou, maybe then she’d be out. Because I’d know who she was! She wouldn’t’ just be a face behind a mask!” Adrien sighed, hanging his head slightly, as if in defeat. “I know you won’t’ tell me even if you did know who she was. We have to both be willing to share.”  He grinned ruefully, as though a thought hit him. “I wonder if she thinks about me during the day. It’d be nice if she did.” This caused Tikki to giggle as she finished the crumbs of the cookie.

            “I don’t know if she does or not, but I do know someone who does think about you during her day!” Tikki was giggling, clearly indicating she knew something Adrien didn’t. Adrien cast the small red creature a look. He didn’t know what the kwami was up to, but it seemed slightly mischievous. Not her usual style, but mischief and gentle teasing wasn’t out of Tikki’s repertoire.

            “Tikki… I’ve said this before, and I’ll say it again, I’m not interested in what Chloé thinks about me. Sure, she’s a friend, but nothing more. And even that is being strained...” Adrien said the last softly, not sure if he believed it himself. The blonde had been getting meaner and meaner over the past year, and it was starting to wear at him; especially how she treated Marinette. Adrien didn’t know where the bad blood started, or if there was something that happened to start the rivalry. All he knew was that Chloe constantly went after Marinette, and he didn’t like it. ‘Speaking of Chloe, that’s another thing I don’t like about her.. she constantly fawns over me as both Adrien and as Ladybug. She doesn’t know I’m the latter, but still! Chat doesn’t seem to like her either… Besides her being Chloe, I wonder why Chat doesn’t like her.’

            “And as I said this morning Adrien, Chloe isn’t the one I’m referring too!” Tikki giggled, pulling the blond out of his thoughts. It was sad, honesty, that Adrien hadn’t figured it out sooner. Tikki figured it out day one, after he had confronted Mari outside in the rain. Not only that, it was painfully obvious that Mari fancied the blond. She just had no way of showing him, without freaking out. It was a little pitiful to watch at times.

            “If not Chloe, who then? Cause I know it isn’t Alya. She and Nino are a thing, and I’m glad for that. It isn’t Rose, or Juleka. They are a couple as well.  That leaves Sabrina, Lila, Mylene,  Alix and Marinette. Pretty sure all Sabrina thinks about is pleasing Chloe, so she’s out. Alix has a thing for Kim, so she’s out. That leaves Marinette and Lila and Mylene. Mari is a good friend, but she hasn’t shown any signs of liking me, and Mylene is with Ivan, which leaves Lila. Is that who you mean, Tikki?” Adrien asked as the adorable creature cleaned the crumbs off his jeans and dusted off her tiny mitts. His question was met with a deep sigh, and a small mitt to its owner’s face.

            “No, that’s not who I’m talking about. But I can’t say who, cause that would ruin it. Oh well.” Tikki shrugged, turning away from Adrien. But it was only to hide the huge grin on her face. There was no way she could tell Adrien that Mari was indeed the one who had a crush on him. Well, she could, but that just wasn’t her way. No, he would have to find out himself, if she ever had the courage to do so. ‘Or he is smart enough to figure out..’ Tikki thought internally.

            “Oh come on Tik. Can’t you give me a hint? Anything to help me figure out who you’re talking about?” Adrien pleaded, scooping the small deity into his hands, pulling puppy dog eyes. Tikki grinned, a light of mischief in her eyes.

            “I’ll give you one hint: you mentioned her in your list.” With that, the red creature zipped up and flitted away, towards the window. She didn’t have to turn around to see the frown on her Chosen’s face. But it was only one of slight annoyance. With a sigh, Adrien stood up, going over to his closet to grab some pajamas. He changed quickly, and made his way towards his bed, crashing into it with a soft thump. He turned his head to watch Tikki.

            “So it’s one of the girls in our class?” He asked, watching the kwami. She put a small mitt on the glass of the window, as though touching someone she couldn’t. She nodded in reply, before turning and zipping over to the model. She alighted down onto his pillow and smiled at him.

            “That it is, Adrien.” She kissed his head and settled into his pillow. “I suggest some sleep, it’ll be an early day tomorrow. As it was today.” With that, Tikki quickly fell asleep, snoring softly. Adrien looked at her fondly. He placed a gentle kiss on her head before he too fell asleep.

 

            Marinette tossed and turned in bed, unable to fall asleep.  She sat up and rubbed her eyes, yawning. Her dreams were broken and dark. She blamed that on Plagg, despite his denying it. Her movements disturbed Plagg’s sleep, causing the kwami to sit up and rub his eyes, giving her a dirty look.

            “What happened to sleeping as much as I want?” The tiny cat yawned and zipped up, resting on Mari’s knee. “What is it? Bad dream?” He asked, tilting his head. The bluenette sighed, rubbing her face. She knew she couldn’t lie to the god, as he’d been around a long time.

            “Yeah.. I can’t sleep.. bad dreams. I didn’t mean to wake you, Plagg.” Mari said, sighing deeply. “I need some air..” She stood and opened the trap door to her balcony, climbing up and out into the cool night air.  She found a seat on her patio chair, looking out across the rooftops. Her leg started bouncing slightly, an unseen energy coursing through her veins. She needed to run. But she also knew Plagg would complain, but he would get over himself. She turned, but Plagg was already there, arms crossed.

            “I know that look, Mari. Don’t you do it. Don-“ His were cut off as Mari stood and with a wicked grin, said

            “Plagg, claws out!” The tiny cat got sucked into the ring, a strangled curse escaping him just before he vanished. In a brilliant flash of green, Marinette’s pink sleep shirt and white lounge pants were replaced with tight, black leather shorts tucked into thigh high leather boots. A short sleeve leather shirt clung to her curves and disappeared behind a leather belt, hung low on her hips. Long, black leather gloves appeared on her arms, outlining the firm muscles that had been built over the years of being Chat Noir. A black mask filled most of her face, leaving the lower half of her face uncovered, and her bluebell eyes. Leather cat ears appeared on her head and the belt extended into a tail behind her, flicking to and fro. Energy coursed through her like liquid lightning, setting her insides buzzing. She turned and jumped up and off the balcony rail, landing on a rooftop across the road. This was where she belonged.

            Chat Noir ran across the rooftops, sucking down the crisp night air. It was energizing, bringing her thoughts back together. The soft thud of her leather boots was barely audible, She felt, free. She felt powerful, and was someone everyone loved. She was no longer shy, clumsy Marinette; she was Chat Noir defender of Paris. However, the defender of Paris wasn’t paying attention to where she was going. She slid to a stop, panting softly in the cool air. The tight leather rose and fell with her chest as she breathed in deep.  Then she saw where she had ended up.

            The heroine looked at the building in front of her, Le Grand Paris. It took her a moment, then she realized. It was the hotel Chloe lived in. A memory surfaced in her mind, from earlier today; Chloe clinging to Adrien as though he was hers, the snide comments and nasty looks. A slow anger at the blonde began burning in the pit of Chat’s stomach as two years of her bullying fueling the flames caused by this morning’s abuse. Her clawed hand’s gripped the chimney tighter as the flame burned a bit hotter.

            Unbeknown to the hero, a large window opened up in an unknown building. A man dressed in a suit smirked, standing in a large cloud of white butterflies. The man took a breath and smiled.

            “Ah, the hurt of bullying, fueling the flames of anger into a raging inferno. How often have you been hurt, but held back?” He took a small butterfly and held it between his hands, turning it a sick purple. But then he paused, looking back at the window. “And yet, I sense there can be more…” As he spoke, the akuma flew into the gem in his cane as the window closed again. But he didn’t forget. He was patient, and would wait like a spider for a fly.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for your patience.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The "Lucky Bugs" are a simple name I came up with for the ladybugs that appear after Ladybug throws her Lucky Charm into the air.

Chat landed in her room, dropping the transformation. Plagg zipped out, a few feet away, arms crossed and teeth bared. Clearly, he was perturbed by something. Mari wasn’t kept long in waiting though.

            “What the hell was that?! Are you trying to get akumatized? Hawkmoth could have taken you tonight! And why? Because you let old anger get to you. You let it start to take control of your emotions.” Plagg hissed, zipping up so close to Mari’s face she had to go cross eyed to see him.  He poked her in the nose, ensuring his point went through. “I told you earlier today that you can’t let shit like that get you!” Plagg growled, eyes narrowing at her. Her eyes widened as she stepped back from the angry god.

            “I-I don’t know wha... Oh…” Mari looked down; shoulders slumped slightly as she realized what Plagg was talking about. She toed the floor of her room, ashamed. “I-I’m sorry Plagg.. I just.. I don’t know what came over me. She just makes me so angry..” Mari sighed and looked up at him, not sure of what she’d find. In his eyes, she say slight pity, not anger. Plagg sighed and sat down on her desk, beckoning her forward.  Mari sat on her swivel chair and looked at him over the back of it, eyes wide.  Her chin was propped up on the back as she looked at the tiny black cat. Plagg was silent for a little while, making patterns on the desk with his paw.

            “Marinette…” The small god began, facing her with gentle eyes. “Every Chat I was paired with was bullied, or had some sort of deep residing anger in them. Each one was more susceptible to Hawkmoth’s akuma’s than other people. I’ve been lucky in that the last few hundred years, my kittens haven’t been akumatized… but the ones that are…” Plagg sighed deeply, as though pained. “When they did become, akumatized, something about them changed. Black became white, and Chat Noir became Chat Blanc. A creature of pure destruction and iron clad will of what it wants. The last kitten I had that was akumatized…. He leveled half the town before Ladybug was able to even reach him. It took Ladybug a week to stop him…. The price payed was the entire town and the surrounding area.. It was all repaired by the Lucky Bugs, but still… ever since then; I’ve tried to keep my kittens calm, to not let their anger get the best of them.” Plagg sat on the desk, dangling his tiny feet over the edge. He suddenly seemed to look his age, thousands of years old.

            “I-I didn’t know…”  Mari whispered, hiding behind the back of the chair and letting only her eyes peek out over the edge. Plagg however wasn’t annoyed. He smiled, flitting over to the chair and sitting in front of her. He gave her a smile, breath smelling of camembert.

            “I know you didn’t, kid. The important thing is that you don’t let your anger get the best of you.” He grinned and swooped back to the desk to open a can of camembert. He took a slice of it and waved it around, as though making his point. “People are scared of the ‘Marinette wrath’ as it is. Don’t want to make it any worse, now do ya?” He took a look at the camembert and inhaled deeply. “Oohhh this beautiful…. I’m really fondue you…” He laughed at the pun and quickly snarfed down the piece. Mari giggled and reached out, petting his head. She got up and clambered into bed, looking at the tiny black cat on her desk.

            “Sleep well, Plagg. And thank you… that really helped me.” She smiled at Plagg, getting a toothy grin in reply. The tiny black cat zipped up to Mari and gently nuzzled her jaw before curling up on her pillow, near the bluenette’s head. He purred quietly, a soft lulling sound that made Mari’s eyes grow heavy. She lied down, blinking slowly as sleep overcame her. Between a rough couple of nights, and Plagg’s purring, Marinette fell into the soft embrace of sleep.

 

            To say that any morning in the Dupain-Cheng was, normal, was an exaggeration of the truth. No morning was normal, or calm there. Often times, it was Marinette who was dashing about the house, forgetting one thing or another. She grabbed a croissant, bolting out of the house on her way to school. ‘How am I always late?’ She thought as she tore across the crosswalk, barely dodging pedestrians. Mari smiled, sliding to a screeching halt next to Alya, who was standing still. The redhead was clearly laser-locked on something, as she didn’t notice the bluenette next to her. It must have been something important.

            “Alya? Hello? Marinette to Alya?” Mari waved her hand in front of Alya’s face, but nothing happened. She sighed, then followed her friend’s gaze, towards whatever it was she was staring at. She laughed when she saw that her best friend was merely staring at her boyfriend, being a goof. Mari smiled, watching as Nino tossed his head back with laughter. Then her eyes shifted and she caught sight of Adrien, hair slightly tousled from the gentle breeze blowing.

            “Sorry girl, did you say something?” Alya asked, turning to look at Mari. However, Marinette’s jaw was dropped and she was staring at Adrien, as per usual. Alya crossed her arms, weight on one hip as the two boys got closer. However, her gaze was on Mari. She reached out and pushed the bluenette’s mouth shut with a soft clack of connecting teeth. Mari jumped slightly, looking at Alya in surprise. Alya shook her head and chuckled slightly. “You’re just as bad as the first time, you know that?” She smiled as Nino came up and slid his arms around Alya’s waist.

            “Morning ladies!” He said in his usual cheery voice. He leaned over and planted a kiss on his girlfriend’s cheek. He grinned at Mari, before casting a very discrete glance at Adrien. His bro was trying to keep his glances at Marinette discrete, but Nino saw more than people thought. He grinned to himself, knowing his bro was probably falling for the bluenette. He did notice Adrien quickly glance away when Mari flicked her eyes his way. ‘Uh-huh, I knew it. He does like her.’ He chuckled to himself, watching the two interact. He was definitely going to be talking to Alya about it, even though they both knew what the other was going to say.

            “Morning Nino. Good morning Adrien.” Mari said, nodding to the two boys. She smiled at Adrien, wondering slightly why he blushed and looked away. But she didn’t have time to think on it as Alya spoke up.

            “Morning boys! How are y’all doing today?” Alya said happily, grinning as she leaned into Nino. She was looking back and forth between Mari and Adrien with a hidden knowing smile. She knew something was going on, but what she just didn’t know. What she didn’t know though was that Adrien’s glances weren’t simply of a ‘lover’s interest’. No, they were more based around wanting to see why she looked so familiar, as if he’d seen her somewhere else.

            “Well I’d say we’re doing fine. Some more fine than others I’d say.” Nino said slyly, casting a glance at Adrien. He still had that faraway look in his eyes, one he had when he was thinking about Chat Noir. Nino gently reached over and elbowed his bro in the ribs, causing the blonde to jump.

            “Huh? Oh yeah, yeah we’re good.” The model smiled, nodding distractedly. He found his gaze kept going to Marinette, the slim profile but pronounced curves. Something seemed so similar about her, but Adrien couldn’t just place where. He shook his head and cast the girl in question a smile. It wasn’t a fake, model smile either. No, it was one of his rare, joyful smiles. Marinette saw the smile and smiled back at him, pure happiness in her eyes. That happiness was cut short however, as her gaze travelled over his shoulder to a certain blonde that was headed their way. She felt herself bristle at the sight of Chloe, but a soft nudge from her purse quickly put a stopper in anger.

            “Adrikins!” The blonde cried, running towards him. She wrapped her arms around him from behind, unbalancing the model. Chloe tried to plant a kiss on Adrien’s cheek, but he moved out of the way. This had gotten out of hand, and it was time he did something about it. Adrien moved forward quickly, out of Chloe’s arms. He spun, facing the girl, whose eyes had gone wide. He stood next to Marinette, finding strength in the quietness of the bluenette.

            “Chloe, that’s enough.” He swallowed, feeling his usual self about to crawl out. But then the strength of being Ladybug fueled his veins. ‘I fight off akumas. I can do this.’ He took a deep breath and continued. “We aren’t a couple, Chloe. You need to stop acting like we are. You invade my personal space every day, and force yourself on me. I know we’ve been friends for a long time, but nothing else. And until you ask me, we aren’t a couple. And odds are, my answer will be no. Not only that, you say you’re my friend, but you treat my other friend’s like they don’t matter, like I should be focused only on you, that you are the only one worthy of my attention.” Chloe’s jaw dropped and she took breath to speak, but Adrien cut her off. “But here’s the thing Chloe: I have other people outside of you. And most of the time, they care more about me than you do.” Adrien’s arms crossed his chest as he spoke, his inner Ladybug giving him the courage to do this. He kept his eyes locked on Chloe’s, ensuring she got his point. The blonde was silent, as if digesting Adrien’s words. However, her maturity levels when it came to Adrien were still of a childlike nature. She stomped her foot in a huff and turned, marching up the stairs to the school. The moment she left, Adrien let out the breath he’d been holding, slumping slightly. He looked over at his friends, each with the same look; jaws dropped like bags of sand. Nino was the first to gather his voice.

            “Bro… that was... wow. I don’t think I’ve ever seen someone, other than Marinette, stand up to Chloe like that. No offense, but it’s about time dude.” Nino said, grinning like an idiot once the shock had passed. He clapped the model on the shoulders, pulling him into a one armed side hug. The DJ grinned and reached up, ruffling his pal’s hair. Adrien grinned and playfully shoved the other away, but he felt like a great weight had been lifted from his shoulders. He smiled, looking over at Alya and Marinette. Alya’s expression was one of pride, and Mari? Well, Mari exuded joy.

            “Nino’s right, man. It was high time you put Chloe in her place. And it was very firm too.” Alya grinned, sidling up next to the blond. She grinned and playfully swatted Adrien on the butt. He jumped a little, whirling to look at her. However, he smiled at her and laughed, grinning wide. Mari was the last to congratulate him, suddenly as shy as she was when he gave her his umbrella. She approached him a little timidly, as though a creature approaching a strange new thing in its environment. However, her inner Chat kicked into hyperdrive and she jumped forward, wrapping her arms tight around his chest.

            “I know this may sound selfish, but thank you.” Mari said quietly. Then, as though realizing what she had done, she jumped back, blushing a bright red. She suddenly became like she was when the two first met and Mari spun, dashing into the school. Alya watched her go, laughing as the bluenette ran away. The redhead turned towards Adrien, noting the slight blush as he too watched the girl run. What they didn’t notice was Lila, walking down the sidewalk towards them.

            Lila smiled, watching her former crush, put his foot down on where he and Chloe stood. The Italian girl chuckled quietly as the blonde girl stomped her foot and ran into the school in a huff, but couldn’t make out any expressions. Her smile widened when she saw Mari wrap her arms around Adrien’s midriff. She knew that the two were close friends, and deep down she was sorry for what she had done, riling Chat up while trying to get Adrien. Her eyes flicked over and saw her boyfriend waving to her. She waved back and picked up her pace, wanting to be in Nathaniel’s arms, to kiss his soft lips and play with his hair. Her brows furrowed as his waving turned to pointing. His words reached the Italian’s ears. However, his warning of “Look out!” was too late. Lila turned, just in time to see a car barreling towards her. It was clear that the driver had lost control, and was trying desperately to regain. But it was not to be. Lila stood, like a fox caught in the hen house, fear on her face. With a sickening crunch, the car caught Lila in the middle, pinning her against a light post.

            Nathaniel bolted down the steps, speeding like a red haired bullet toward his pinned girlfriend. Alya, Nino and Adrien dashed after him a moment later, trying to help their friend. Nath skidded to a halt and immediately started pushing against the car pinning Lila.

            “No no no no nononononononono” Nath cried, trying to push the car back. The car was totaled in the front though, and unable to start again. “Lila, you gotta stay with me!” The redhead cried, turning to face the pinned girl, cupping her cheek and trying to make her look at him. Tears streaked down the artist’s face as his thumbs gently caressed Lila’s cheeks. He could barely hear the medical sirens as they came closer, speeding down the road towards the accident. All he could see was Lila’s beautiful green eyes as he tried to shut out the sound of her labored breathing.

            “N-Nath?” The redhead looked up, as Lila looked down at him with a broken smile, tears streaking down her face. She reached down as the first paramedics pulled up and got out of the vehicle. Her soft hand gently cupped Nath’s face, stroking it gently. “I’m sorry Nathaniel.. But I thank you… f-for the love.. you gave me.” Lila kept her eyes on Nath’s even as the paramedics worked the car backwards. But it was the car that was keeping Lila alive for as long as she was. When the car moved, she crumpled forward, her spine broken and intestines crushed. A pair of paramedics swiftly pulled a gurney from the back of the ambulance, but it was too late. Lila coughed once, blood spraying out of her mouth, spaying the front of Nathanial’s shirt. She went to speak, but her breath rattled in her lungs, the light slowly fading from her eyes.

            “Lila no! Lila come back! No, no nononono, you can’t leave me!” Nath sank to the ground, clutching his girlfriend’s broken body. “No, no Lila, come back… don’t leave me…” He whispered, stroking her hair. Lila,  however, stared lifelessly into the sky. The paramedics gently pried her broken body out of Nath’s grip, a much harder task than they thought, if Alya and Nino hadn’t pulled him away, wrapping their arms around the small boy in comfort. Alya pressed a gentle kiss to the top of his head, murmuring soft nothings, anything to calm him.

            Adrien stood awkwardly, unsure of how to help. He was glad Mari had bolted into the school after the hug. She was strong, but Adrien wasn’t sure if she was strong enough to handle what just happened. He stood next to a paramedic, watching them load Lila’s body into the EMT vehicle.

            “H-how bad is it?” The blond asked, toeing the ground. The lady turned her head and shook her head gently.

            “It’s bad… The impact of the car, and the solidity of the pole broke her spine. If it were just that, she might have survived. But the car also crushed her internals, rupturing her stomach, small and large intestine. Her kidneys got spared, but that’s just from a basic look over. We’ll know more…” the lady coughed and cleared her throat, trying to gain her composure. She had only responded to one other accident like this, and it had been a child of the same age, someone very close to her. She caught her breath and continued. “We’ll know more after the autopsy.” Her partner walked around the other side and nodded to her. Without another word, the two paramedics got into their vehicle and sped off to the hospital.

            “Come on Nath, let’s get you inside. You need to sit in a cool room.” Adrien heard Alya murmur softly to the boy. He looked over in time to see the redhead nod in the girl’s arms and let himself be led away. Despite what happened had just happened, the school bell rang, signaling the start of class. However, Adrien didn’t feel like it. He didn’t feel like anything, really. He did do the one thing he could do: pray a quick and silent prayer that Hawkmoth wouldn’t prey on Nathaniel’s current emotional state.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I'm so sorry that it's taken me this long to get this chapter updated! It's been a rough ride emotionally, but I made it through. I'm gonna try and keep writing, and updating as often as I can. Thank you all for sticking with me.

             Gabriel sat at his desk, looking at a sheet of paper, pencil in hand. For the life of him, he could not finish the design in front of him. It was as if he creative streak had left him momentarily, blocked by some unseen force. The designer put the pencil down and sighed, rubbing his temples. A new line was coming out in a couple months, and Gabriel wanted this one in it. It would be his “crowning jewel” for the line. He ensured he had one in each new line that came out. A soft rustling came from behind a stack of folders, and a small purple creature with butterfly wings gingerly peeked out from around it. The kwami wasn’t sure if his master was in a good mood or not, but he figured he should ask.

            “M-Master?” Nooroo asked quietly, stepping closer to the man. The kwami flitted over, landing in front of the paper, but staying off it. “Is something wrong?” Gabriel sighed, putting the pencil down.

            “I can’t seem to finish this design, Nooroo. I’ve hit some sort of, wall, that’s stopping me from thinking of the rest. Don’t those silly writers call it ‘writer’s block’? I think that’s what I’ve got. Or design block, if you will.” He stood and paced to the window, clasping his hands behind his back. “For the first time in my design career, I can’t come up with a finishing piece. The new line comes out in a month, but I just can’t finish.” Gabe turned, looking at the kwami. Nooroo looked up at him before flitting over to a bowl of grapes Gabriel had set out for him.  The small butterfly picked one up and nibbled on it happily.

            “Hmm… Well, I’m not surprised you can’t finish this. As often as your akuma’s are so hideously designed, it’s no shocker that you can’t come up with a GOOD design.”  He chuckled as Gabriel turned and scowled at him. “I would offer my, opinion, but I lack any form of fashion sense.” He snickered and flitted away with a grape. “Clearly you don’t have any either, despite being a renowned fashion designer.” The designer’s jaw dropped and he drew breath to speak, but a knock at the door drew his attention. He waved to Nooroo, who quickly vanished from sight.

            “Come in.” Gabriel said, his back to the door and facing the window. It was a very common thing for him to do. He turned his head slightly when Nathalie entered the office. She tapped her slim fingers against her clipboard, her face unreadable. But on the inside, her stomach was in knots. Her heart still ached to do something for Adrien, to help him find happiness in his life. She had heard him mention a girl named Marinette in their occasional conversations, but didn’t put much thought to it. Gabriel smiled a short and precise movement of his lips.

            “M. Agreste, I see I’ve disturbed your working. I should leave you to it.” She turned to leave, but Gabriel’s voice stopped her.

            “No no, it’s fine Nathalie. I just, needed a break. I’ve been having a bit of trouble on this new design.” He turned and placed his hands on either side of the design, leaning down to look at it. The man sighed deeply and took a seat, fiddling with a pencil. Nathalie walked over, setting down the clipboard down. Her chest tightened slightly as her hands shook a little.

            ‘I’ve got to be mad to do this..’ Nathalie’s thoughts careened inside her skull, standing behind her boss like this. One wrong move, and not only would she be fired, she’d be blacklisted from the entire fashion world, and probably most of the jobs in France too. Her shaking hands settled on Gabriel’s shoulders and tightened slightly, her narrow fingers digging gently into the muscle. The designer’s shoulders tensed for a moment, before they relaxed. Gabriel didn’t realize he needed this, but he was glad for Nathalie’s attentions.

            “You need to take a break, sir. You’ve been under a lot of stress, lately.” Nathalie said quietly,  her fingers digging slightly deeper into her boss’s shoulders. The groan that escaped him was a clear indication that she should continue. The secretary smiled and continued to massage the designer’s shoulders. “Stress doesn’t get much work done, after all.” ‘I don’t know how I manage it..’ She thought quietly. Nathalie watched as the tension in Gabriel’s shoulders and back melted away,  as he slumped slightly.

            “Thank you, Nathalie. That, that really helped.” The designer nodded to her, dismissing her. Nathalie nodded and took the clipboard, quietly exiting the room. Gabriel watched her go with a slight smile on his face. He looked down at the page and suddenly had plenty of inspiration to finish the design.

 

            Mari sat next to Nathaniel, gently stroking his back. The artist sat silently, shoulders slumped, and staring into space. He hadn’t said a word, but that wasn’t surprising as he had just watched his girlfriend die. Nath took a deep shuddering breath and let it out shakily, barely holding onto his emotions. He knew that even now, he couldn’t let Hawkmoth get a foothold in his emotional distress. The redhead swiped a hand across his nose and sat up a little straighter, turning his head to face Mari.

            “I know.. that you and her weren’t always the best of friends, but I thank you none the less, for trying at the end. She spoke of you, you know. Said that you were one of the best people she’d met.” Nath smiled at her, a single tear sliding down his cheek. “Lila” He hiccupped slightly. “Lila was one of the best things that had happened to me… And I’d like to thank you, for helping us get together. You helped her see the good in me, and me the good in her.” Mari nodded and smiled at him.

            “I don’t have many regrets in my life, Nath. But not being her friend for the two years I knew her is one of them. The biggest one I’ve had, actually. She deserved more friends than she had. And I’m sorry that I wasn’t there for her when she needed it most.” Mari confessed, looking down slightly. What she didn’t expect was Nathaniel placing a gentle kiss on her head. It wasn’t a spoken message, but it didn’t need to be. It was all that was needed to be said. Mari raised her head and nodded to her redheaded friend, and he nodded back. All would be okay. Mari patted his back one more time before standing and walking down to Alya, who sat quietly in her seat.

            “Hey, you okay?” Mari asked her friend, gently patting her arm. Alya jumped slightly at the unexpected contact, coming back into reality.

            “Huh? Oh, yeah, I’m alright. I, uh, just thinking… It was so fast…  She couldn’t even get out of the way..” Alya mumbled the last quietly, looking down at her tablet. She just stared at the screen though,  looking at nothing. Mari sighed gently and scooted over, pulling Alya in such a way where the bluenette could play with her friend’s hair. She had seen enough of her mother’s friends lose people to know that sometimes the best medicine is physical comfort.

            “Somethings happen, and there’s nothing we can do about them. The only thing now is to honor her memory.” Mari said gently, planting a soft kiss on her friend’s head. Alya nodded and turned her head up slightly to look at Mari, giving her a smile.

            “Thanks girl. You seem to know how to make me feel better.” Alya sat up and patted Mari on the shoulder. She nodded to Adrien and Nino, and then glanced back at her. “Mind… mind swapping seats with Nino? I kinda wanna sit next to him, since he saw it too.” The brunette grinned and playfully nudged Mari. “And you can sit next to Adrien.” Mari rolled her eyes, but stood none the less and walked down to Nino. She gently tapped Nino on the shoulder, smiling a little when the boy turned his head.

            “Alya wants you and I to switch seats. She wants to sit next to you, since y’all saw what happened.” Mari shrugged a little, showing that she was good with whatever. Nino smiled and stood, gently patting her arm.

            “Thanks Mari.” He nodded to her and scooted up to the seat next to Alya, sitting next to her and wrapping his arms around her. Alya leaned into him, sniffling quietly into his shirt. Nino gently stroked her back, murmuring soothing words into her hair. He glanced at Mari, then his old seat and gave her a warming smile.  Mari smiled back and sat in Nino’s old seat, heat flashing through her as Adrien glanced at her.

            “Hey, you okay Mari?” Adrien whispered, scooting over to her. He put a gentle hand over hers, making her look at him in slightly shock. “I, I know you weren’t there to see what happened, but I also know that you were, friends, towards the end.” He swallowed hard, voice cracking slightly. “And I want you to know I’m here for you, as best I can.” He gently placed his lips against her temple, a sign of his support and affection. Mari’s brain short-circuited the moment she felt his lips touch her.

            “I-I, uh, uhm… T-Thank you, Adrien. That, uh, that means a lot.” Mari fumbled for the words, turning to face him as she did. She blushed hard, noticing the soft look on his face as he smiled at her. She felt herself melt ever so slightly at the smile, her heart fluttering in her chest.

            ‘Ugh… she thinks she’s so righteous. You’re not good enough for him, Dupain-Cheng… he should be mine…’ Chloe grumbled to herself. She watched the interactions between them with a grain of salt, and some slightly, in her eyes, well deserved hate. She wasn’t sure where her deep dislike for Marinette came from, but she was pretty sure it was from their younger days. The bluenette was always well liked, loved by everyone. She could make friends with anyone, and had this charm about her. Chloe was the opposite. Making friends was hard for her, and because most people were afraid to meet the rich people, a lot of people avoided her. It made her bitter, and she despised the bluenette because of it. She glared at the pair, hating them for their friendliness towards each other.

            “Ms. Chloe? I-I wanted to let you know I got your homework done for you, like you asked me.” Sabrina asked quietly, albeit almost timidly. She waited with baited breath, for the blonde girl to reply. Chloe huffed and turned, taking the homework away from the smaller girl. Sabrina didn’t get thanks, nor did she expect any. She sighed and scooted back to her spot, facing the front. The poor girl twiddled her thumbs and tried to pay attention to the class, but it was hard. Chloe had been getting more snappish and cold to her. To everyone, actually. Sabrina could easily chalk it up to Adrien getting friendlier with Marinette. Or the other way around. She didn’t see anything wrong with Mari, nor did she have anything against the bluenette. But she didn’t have friends beyond Chloe, and she didn’t want to lose that. In truth, she was too afraid to reach out to anyone else, for fear of her association with Chloe. ‘And for fear of her wrath..’ Sabrina confessed to herself. Unfortunately, she also knew that if her classmates chose not to be her friend, they were well within their rights to do so. It would have been quite warranted, considering she helped with Chloe’s dirty work.

            The girl sighed quietly, not at all enjoying her current situation. She wanted more friends, but was too scared. Her eyes flicked over to Mari and to the previous Christmas. Her plight might not be as bad as she thought. ‘After class. That’s when I’ll talk to her.’ Sabrina nodded and set her resolve. She felt a little giddy, and it warmed her heart.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey guys!! I am sooooooo so sorry that it's taken me this long to get chapter 7 done! I hadn't forgotten about it, I swear. I've just been really busy. I got fired from my old job, and was on the search for a new one. That and some family issues really took up a lot of my time. But now, I'm happy to say that I can finally update this chapter. Just a heads up, there is a sex scene in this chapter, towards the end. You'll know when it starts. If you don't want to read it, jump down to the last 17 paragraphs, starting with "W-What is it?" and go from there, it's pretty easy to tell what happened. Again, I'm so glad you guys have been patient with me, and I hope this chapter is as good as y'all are hoping it to be.

 

           “At least you don’t have to worry about yours or Ladybug’s identities being in jeopardy anymore.” Plagg said, sitting on Mari’s mouse and nibbling on some cheddar. Marinette wasn’t amused by that and leveled a deadpan stare at him.

          “That isn’t the way I wanted it to go. I didn’t want her to die...” Plagg sighed and gently flitted over.

           “I know. I know Nath didn’t want her too either. Sometimes things happen, and there isn’t much we can do about it. What is it the Americans are fond of saying? Oh yeah: ‘Shit happens’.” The bluenette nodded and sat in her chair.

           “It’s gonna be hard for Nath. But all we can do is help him. Also… would, it be okay if we went out tonight?” Mari asked, looking at the small Kwami. He nodded, smiling.

           “I don’t see why not. I think a run will do you good too. Just, remember: don’t lose your temper. I don’t want you turning into Chat Blanc.” the small black Kwami tapped Mari on the nose to drive his point home. The bluenette blushed, nodding. Plagg gave a rare smile as Mari stood.

           “Plagg, claws out!!” The tiny god got sucked into the ring and Mari turned into Chat Noir in a brilliant green flash. She stood and stretched with a grin. Unfortunately, it was at that moment that Plagg’s shit luck turned south. Leather ears flicked as Chat heard the trap door opening. She spun on her heel, eyes blowing wide when she saw Sabine peek her head in. The small Chinese woman saw her daughter and a soft look crossed her face.

           “Hello Mari. I, was just coming up to check on you. But it seems you’re about to head out. Just, be safe dear. Please.” The woman was talking as she walked up into the room. In a moment, she stood before the leather clad heroine. Motherly instinct kicked in and her arms wrapped around her daughter. Mari stood frozen, unable to speak. She finally found her voice.

           “H-How long, have you known?” Sabine stood back and smiled at her daughter. The girl stood there in all leather, blushing under her mask at being found out. Her mother’s face was still soft and kind. Her head tilted slightly and she smiled.

           “Oh my darling… I’ve known for some time now. Your father and I both have.” As she spoke, Tom climbed the stairs and entered the room as well, standing next to his wife. His eyes were just as soft and understanding, but that didn’t hide the grin that was under his mustache. Blue eyes flicked back and forth between the two people in front of her. “It’s a little hard to hide bruises, or coming home late, my dear.” Sabine said with a soft smile.

           “Your mother’s right, ma chere. It is hard to hide stuff like that from your mother and I. Especially your mother, as observant as she is.” Tom said, smiling at his daughter. Mari opened her mouth to speak, but Tom held up his hand. “No, we won’t tell anyone. Nor will we try and stop you from doing what you’re doing. It’s clear you were chosen for this, and who are we to question? But, we are going to try and do our best to help you. Albeit on the home front, like snacks for your partner and whatnot, but we’ll do our best.”

          “It’s not every day that you find out your only daughter is a hero of Paris.” Sabine said with a genuine smile. Mari was honestly speechless. She had no idea how to reply to this sudden wrench in her less than well-oiled machine. “We are just concerned that you’ll get hurt. We’ve seen the akumas you fight on the news. While some aren’t as dangerous, they are all dangerous.” Sabine kept her eyes on her daughter, watching her face. “We just want you to be careful. And come to us if things get to hard. Or if you’ve got some wounds that need to be attended to. Okay?” Sabine smiled as she watched her daughter nod.

           “Thank you.” Was all Mari could say as she wrapped her arms around her parents. They smiled and patted her back gently. The bluenette stepped back and nodded to them. “I will Maman et Papa.” She stepped forward and quickly kissed their cheeks before turning and disappearing through the trapdoor leading to her balcony. She turned to look back into her room and her parents were waving to her. It gave her the strength to turn and jump towards a different building. There was a huge smile on her lips, despite her hero side found out. She jumped between roofs, not even sure of where she was going. She was just running, her mind blank. What she didn’t notice was that she was headed towards the Agreste Mansion.

* * *

 

        Adrien paced around his room, humming to himself. Something about today was off. ‘Maybe not off, but different.’ He was referring to watching Sabrina walk up to Mari earlier in the day and start a full blown conversation with her. She’d never seen the girl do that before. But, from what Adrien could see, it seemed to have gone well. Sabrina was blushing and looking down a lot, and seemed to be bashful the whole time. But Mari, being Mari, was kind and understanding. He had watched, with interest, when Mari hugged the smaller redhead.

        “Cookie for your thoughts?” Tikki giggled as she zoomed up next to him. Adrien grinned and rubbed the small red god’s head. The small creature hummed in pleasure and smiled at the blond.

        “No, not really. Just been thinking about earlier. Ya know, how Mari and Sabrina were interacting. It’s rare to see her around, unless she’s up to something. I didn’t quite make out what they were saying though. But, if I had to hazard a guess, I’d say Sabrina was making up for all she’d done to Mari. And I’d also say Mari accepted and made friends.” Adrien smiled and spread out on his couch, relaxing. Tikki flitted around him, before settling down on the blonde’s stomach. She walked up and flopped down on his chest, grinning.

        “I’m sure things will be alright. You’ve got me after all.” Tikki smiled wide, eyes shining. Adrien couldn’t help but smile at the small creature. His eyes narrowed with worry when she suddenly flitted out of view. The model sat up when he heard a slight tapping noise on his window. He turned his head and blushed when he saw Chat Noir grinning at his window. ‘What the..?’ He thought as he walked out. Adrien opened the window and stepped aside, letting the heroine in. He tried not to let his gape show when the woman slipped into his room with the grace of a cat.

         “Well, I appreciate that, handsome. I wasn’t aware that a pretty boy like you would let stray cats in.” Chat flashed a very flirty smile, teeth showing. Adrien blushed hard, face about as red as Ladybug’s suit. The smile turned into a cheeky grin and she ran a gloved hand across his jaw. “My my… Chat got your tongue?” She grinned at her own pun and Adrien couldn’t help but chuckle.

          “So, uh, what brings you out this way, uh, Chat Noir?” Adrien managed. Inside he was screaming at himself to get a grip. ‘Get a grip, Agreste!! You’re freaking Ladybug! You save Paris from akumas habitually. Albeit with your charming, flirtations and extremely sexy’ he cut himself short. ‘What the fuck dude? I mean, yeah, she is wearing really tight leather and I’d love nothing more than to hold her in my arms and take it’ He caught himself again. ‘DUDE!! “Get a grip!” his eyes widened in shock when he realized he’d spoken outloud. He looked at Chat and blushed when he saw she had an amused smirk on her face.

          “What exactly am I getting a grip on, handsome?” She asked, leaning forward slightly. It had the exact effect she wanted, now that her Chat side was kicking into overdrive. Despite how hard he tried, Adrien couldn’t help but notice her shirt was exposing some of her god given assets. He swallowed hard and brought his eyes back up to the vibrant blue eyes of the heroine.

          "I, uh, sorry. Just, uh, sorry.” It was weak and pathetic. His mind was kicking himself savagely. But unbeknownst to the poor model, Chat was having an internal crisis of her own.

           ‘Oh god oh god ohgodohgodohgodohgodOHGOD!! What the hell am I thinking?! This is Adrien-fucking-Agreste! Mari, you’re not even dating the boy!’ She could feel her insecurities about herself come flying back, but she grounded herself. ‘I’m probably going to regret this. But oh well. Let’s just see how this goes.’ She smirked and put all thoughts out of her head.

          “Oh don’t be sorry. I find it a compliment to see I’ve rendered you speechless, pretty boy.” She smiled, then saw his couch. Her eyes slid over to Adrien and a very devilish grin crossed her face. And before the model could do anything, Chat’s butt wiggled in a very cute way and she pounced, landing on the couch and sprawling out. She stretched out, boots not quite reaching the other side of the couch. Adrien blushed as the leather clad heroine squirmed and groaned in a very seductive stretch.

          “Make yourself comfortable, I guess.” Adrien muttered slightly. He went to sit down, but realized he’d be sitting on Chat’s legs. Chat seemed to notice and she grinned, picking her legs up. Adrien sat down; only to have Chat put her booted legs on his lap. “So… what brings you here, Chat Noir? You didn’t answer the first time.” The blonde looked over at the heroine. She was rubbing her head against one of the pillows on the couch. He watched, amused as she partook in catlike antics.

         “Mmm.. was just in the neighborhood. Didn’t seen Ladybug anywhere, but that’s no surprise. Just been out for a run.” She sat up and grinned at him, sitting next to him. This was the first time they had been in close proximity, in something other than out on patrol and saving Paris. Her scent truly was intoxicating for him. Soft lavender, mixed with vanilla and the warm smells of a bakery. He’d smelled it before, but he just couldn’t place where. ‘Well, Marinette smells that way. Maybe Chat got something similar?’

         “Well, uh, I wasn’t expecting visitors. But, I guess you can stay? Since you’re already here.” Adrien replied, folding his hands in his lap. He was acutely aware that this kept Chat Noir’s legs trapped. Although the heroine didn’t seem to mind. If anything, she purred softly at the touch. ‘Adrien, don’t get too deep man… You’re gonna regret this.’ He thought as his eyes wandered over his partner’s lithe and alluring form.

       "Well, I thank you for generous offer, Adrien.” She smiled at the model, a smirk taking its place at his confused look. “I’ve seen a few magazines.” She shrugged and got comfy again. Adrien’s look of confusion changed and he nodded.

       “Fair enough. So, uh… what can I do for you?” He asked, trying to keep his eyes on her face. Her eyes were closed, and her ears relaxed. He could see her tail flick to and fro slightly, which amused him. He studied her face, which he had memorized days after they had first met as partners. He tried hard to not look over her form, but he couldn’t help it. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in every curve, every detail. The leather that clung to her body outlined every detail.

       “Oh, not much. Although, from the looks of it, there’s more I could do for you than you for me.” She smirked, one vibrant blue eye cracking open. The blonde blushed at having been caught staring. Chat sat up and smiled cheekily, purring softly. Adrien swallowed hard, his brains suddenly mush and his tongue twisted.

       “I, uh, you, uhm.” It was pitiful, but that was all he could manage. Chat laughed and reached a gloved hand out, ruffling the blonde’s hair.

        “You’re cute, you know that? Especially when you get flustered.” The model blushed and looked down, trying to hide the blush. He realized a moment too late he was staring directly at the heroine’s boots. What he didn’t expect was a pair of cool lips pressed against his cheek. He felt a spark jolt through his body at the kiss.

       “I, uh.. what was that for?” He asked, turning to face the other. She smiled at him, a kind look in her eyes. He felt his heart flutter, trying not to get too excited.

       “You looked like you needed it. That and I’ve been curious as to what it’s like to kiss you.” Her blush was barely visible under her mask, but what could be seen was quite clear. The model blushed as well at the confession.

       “Oh. Uh, well… if, we’re being honest… I’m curious too. Not about what it’s like to kiss me, but uh..” He flushed. “Whatitsliketokissyou.” He said rapidly. Chat’s ears twitched in amusement and she smiled.

       “Well, you know what they say. ‘Curiosity killed the cat, but satisfaction brought it back.’” She scooted forward and noted with glee that Adrien was staring at her lips. “And I’ve been a very curious kitty.” Adrien’s heart pounded in his chest at the proximity.

       ‘Oh god this is happening!! What am I gonna do? What am I gonna do?!’ His mind short circuited as her smell washed over him like a wave. He leaned forward, driven by something deep inside him. He felt a pair of soft, cool lips press against his as Chat leaned forward and met him halfway. Fire seared its way through his body as he deepened the kiss.

      Chat moved her legs off Adrien’s lap and slid into his lap, straddling the model’s waist. She kissed him deeper, her gloved hands sliding into his hair. Her ears pricked at the soft groan that escaped Adrien’s lip as she tugged gently. She gasped when she felt the model’s hand slide around her waist, holding her hips as his tongue pressed gently against her lips. Chat replied in kind, opening her mouth enough to accept. Adrien’s tongue slid into the heroine’s mouth as their lips moved hungrily against each other.

        Adrien could feel his heart pound in his chest as his thumbs dug gently into her hips. She let out a soft little mewl of pleasure, her leathered hips grinding gently against Adrien’s lap. The blonde gasped softly as Chat kissed across his jaw and down to his neck. Adrien squirmed slightly as Chat nipped softly on his neck, massaging his scalp with her fingers. Her tongue teased Adrien’s skin and he felt fire flood his veins. After a moment though, Chat pulled back with a grin.

        “Mmm, that was better than I thought.” She ran a clawed finger down his jaw and Adrien shivered at the feeling. “And how do you feel, now that your curiosity has been sated, hmm?” Adrien blushed, his face heating up.

        “I, really enjoyed that.” He smiled, leaning into the heroine’s touch as his eyes closed. She smiled at that and gently caressed his cheek with her thumb. He didn’t know why, but he didn’t want her to leave any time soon.

        “Well that’s good to hear, pretty boy.” She smirked and leaned forward, her lips brushing his ear. “Although, it feels like you more than enjoyed it…” Her voice was little more than a sultry whisper as she ground against him again. Adrien knew he was in trouble the moment she did that. Electricity sparked through him at the contact and he couldn’t help his natural reaction.

       “W-What are you doi” He cut himself off as his face flushed red. Chat smirked at him as she felt his arousal press against her.

         “Oh, is that how you feel about me, hmm?” Chat teasingly sucked on Adrien’s earlobe as one of her gloved hands slid down his chest. Her lips moved down to his neck and kissed him gently, teeth nipping the skin. Adrien gasped and raised his hips slightly, which only pressed his bulge against Chat’s crotch. This caused Chat to moan sweetly in his ear as she sucked softly on the bite. Chat replied in kind and slowly gyrated her hips against him. It got the reaction she was hoping for. Adrien groaned, pressing his head into Chat’s shoulder. He hadn’t ever gotten this kind of attention before, and he’d only ever dreamed of getting it from his partner. He’d many nights taken care of himself to the thought of her. He’d even had a few, fantasies, about her. But it didn’t prepare him for this. He groaned again, his fingers dragging down Chat’s back as she ground down. It was torture for him. He shivered slightly when her gloved hands slipped under his shirt. ‘I swear to god, if she rolls her hips one more time, I’m gonna lose it.’ He thought as her nails dug scratched gently against his chest. Luck was not with him today, because right as he thought that, Chat rolled her hips into him again, moaning softly as his arousal pressed against her womanhood.

        “C-Chat…” Adrien whispered against her shoulder. He couldn’t take it anymore. He made a quick guess on how she felt about him, based off what she was doing to him. And it was clear she knew how he felt about her. He didn’t keep the desire out of his voice. Didn’t have to.

       “Yes, Adrien?” She whispered in his ear. His resolve broke at the way she whispered his name.

        “Please…” He whimpered, his lips brushing Chat’s neck. “Please… fuck me…” He blushed at the confession and swore he screwed up. Chat leaned back and smiled at him.

        “Oh? Is that what you want?” She smirked and slid her hands up his chest, peeling his shirt away and tossing it to the side. She smirked and pressed her lips to his collarbone. “I thought you’d never ask.” She looked up at him from under her lashes and in that moment, Adrien knew he was a goner. ‘Oh god… she’s gonna eat me alive… and I’m gonna end up enjoying it.’

         “I-I have, uh, c-condoms. In my, uh, dresser?” He managed as the heroine’s lips went down towards his waist. She slid off his lap with grace and kissed just above the waistband of his pants. His hips arched up a little, his arousal brushing her neck. Chat smirked and stood, stepping back and cocking a hip out.

         “Well, pretty boy?” She smirked and slowly turned, her hips gyrating as she turned. When her back was to him, she stepped back and sank down, her butt now in his lap. To add insult to the injury that was his boner, she started grinding down, giving him a lap dance. Adrien couldn’t stand it any longer. The constant teasing was too much for him. He grabbed Chat around the waist and spun, pinning her to the couch.

         “I can’t take this teasing, dammit.” He was literally panting. Chat looked up at him from under her lashed and he gulped. His heart fluttered at the look, and he knew he was so severely fucked. Chat licked her lips and purred at him.

         “Then do what you’ve been wanting to, handsome.” She whispered. In a swift motion, she moved so she was laid out on the couch, Adrien straddling her. She lifted her arms behind her head and Adrien did all he could not to drool. He knew she did that on purpose, to make herself look as alluring and seductive as possible. ‘And its fucking working’ Adrien thought. He blushed, feeling the leather clad heroine squirm gently under him, letting out soft mews of pleasure and desire.

         “As you wish Minou.” He wasn’t sure why he said that, but he did. Her reaction was instant. Her eyes fluttered closed and her head titled back. Galvanized into action, Adrien reached up and gripped the bell that doubled as Chat’s zipper. The leather clad heroine moaned softly as the zipper was pulled slowly down, her shirt opening up to reveal her assets. She wore a black lace bra under her leather shirt, and Adrien gasped when he worked Chat’s shirt off her. All he could do was stare as Chat worked her gloves off and tossed them next to the discarded shirt.

        “Like what you see, Handsome?” She smirked when he blushed. Her hands traveled down his smooth chest, down the V in his hips and settled on his pants. She rolled her hips up and around, moaning softly when she felt his arousal press against her. Adrien nodded and slid his hands down to the belt hung on her hips. He swiftly took it off and tossed it aside, before leaning down and pressing his lips against her neck. Chat jerked slightly at the sudden contact and moaned softly.

        “Yes.. Yes I do like what I see, Minou.” He smirked and trailed his lips down her torso. He slid his hands back around and unclipped her bra, working off her chest. That too was tossed to the side as his lips pressed against her soft and warm breasts. Chat’s chest arched up against the kiss. A soft groan escaped her lips as her hands found their way to Adrien’s pants, pushing them down slightly. Her fingers dipped slightly and inched their way down towards his manhood. He gasped slightly, blushing. Her hands moved and pushed his pants and boxers down, exposing his parts. A soft sigh escaped Chat.

         “Mmm… I like what I see too..” She purred, her hand gently stroking his hard shaft. Adrien’s eyes fluttered slightly, a garbled whine escaping his lips. She smirked at him, using her free hand to work his pants and boxers down his legs. She kicked them off him, and guided his hands towards her shorts. Adrien sat up and shifted back, his hands brushing her boots.

         “Gotta take these off.” He said with a cheeky grin. He worked quickly, and soon her boots were added to the discarded pile of clothing. This gave him a wonderful idea though, as he admired her long and firm legs. He leaned down and pressed his lips to her calf. Chat gasped and squirmed gently, a soft mewl escaping her lips. Adrien took this as a go ahead and crawled slowly upward, trailing kisses up her legs. He paid special attention to her thighs, and it was clear that they were extremely sensitive. His hands slid up and worked her bottoms down, exposing surprisingly smooth skin. In a moment, Chat was as naked as he was. His eyes roamed her smooth skin, and was surprised to find she didn’t have hair around her muff. He smirked and looked at her, a sudden hunger in his eyes. But he held back, waiting for her go ahead. It wasn’t long in coming.

        Chat sat up and cupped his cheek with a smile. “I suggest you get that condom, handsome.” She said softly. He nodded and got up, quickly going to his dresser. He gave a slight thought as to where Tikki had hidden herself, but that thought was quickly dispelled by a seductive purr in his ear. “You’d better hurry, pretty boy. This cat is getting needy.” Chat said with a smirk, her lips brushing his ear. Adrien’s face flushed red at the heroine’s words. His face flushed even redder when her hand slid around his waist and wrapped around his shaft.

        “I-I have the condom just here.” He managed without his voice cracking. He held up the foil package and he could have sworn he felt a thrill go down his spine. He turned around in time to see Chat lounge gracefully on the couch, reclined in a provocative pose. Adrien swallowed visibly, and his hands shook as he opened the wrapper. A soft laugh sounded from the couch and he looked up to see Chat walking towards him. Her soft hands took the condom from his and they reached down, slowly sliding it over his member.

        “Good boy. Now then” she smirked and kissed his neck, hand caressing his stones gently. “I suggest you take this kitty.” Her teeth brushed his collarbone as she sank slowly down, kissing his chest as she did. “Unless… you’d like me to have some fun first, hmm?” She looked up at him from under her eyelashes and gently eased the condom off him, before kissing the head of his cock. He gasped sharply, hands finding their way into Chat's hair. She took this as a go-ahead and shifted her head slightly, running her tongue slowly down, then back up his shaft. With a smirk, she wrapped her lips around him and slowly dipped her head down, taking him fully into her mouth. She wasn't expecting him to be as long as he was and she gagged a little.

         “A-Are you okay?” Adrien asked quickly, noting how she stiffened. A garbled moan was her answer. The moan sent a shiver through his shaft and it weakened his knees a little. His fingers gently massaged her scalp as Chat bobbed her head forward and back, her tongue gliding along him. He moaned softly, hips rolling softly and pushing his length deeper into Chat's mouth. She gagged and choked a little, feeling him go slightly into her throat. She quickly pulled away and smirked at him.

         “Mmm... I think it's time for this again.” She slid the condom back over him and gently tugged him to the bed. Adrien blushed and went with her, staring at her butt. He couldn't count the number of times he'd imagined getting intimate with his partner. He just never thought it would actually happen. What he didn't expect was for Chat to grab him and push him onto the bed and quickly straddle him. Adrien blushed hard when he saw the hungry look in the woman's eyes and realized that it matched the one in his own eyes. A sudden boldness shot through him and he reached up and pulled Chat down and kissed her hard on the mouth, a deep desire pouring through his veins. If he thought he was being too bold, he was mistaken. He gasped as Chat kissed back with just as much desire, forcing her tongue into his mouth. His body arched up and pressed against hers. A moan escaped her and that was all he could take. Adrien rolled and pushed Chat onto the bed, hands on either side of her head. His voice was heavy with desire.

        “Either you quit teasing me, or I'm gonna make you pay for it.” His words were both threat and need. And Chat read it like bold print. She smirked at him and slid her hand up, stroking his member.

         “Oh, you'll make me pay, hmm? Well then...” her voice became downright teasing and challenging. “Maybe you should make me pay.” With that she quickly started rubbing her hand up and down. That was too much for Adrien. He swiftly grabbed Chat's hand and pinned them beside her head. The heroine struggled a little against his grip, but it was clear to the both of them that it was done in pleasure. Adrien pushed his leg up in between Chat's and pushed them apart. The heroine moaned softly, pushing her legs apart for Adrien, invitingly pushing against him. He took the invitation and went to push himself inside her. He paused however, blushing.

        “Uhm.. don't laugh at me.. But, uh.. can you help me? I.. don't know where to go.” Despite his words, Chat giggled at him. She reached down and grabbed his cock gently, smiling at Adrien.

        “It's okay, handsome. I'll help you. And, go slow? I've never done this before.” She blushed a little, under her mask. Adrien nodded and smiled.

        “Of course, Kitty.” With that, he followed her guiding hand and gently pushed himself into her. He took it slow, as he said he would. Chat gasped, hands twisting in the sheets as she felt his cock push apart her walls. She squirmed, forcing him deeper into her. She gasped loudly and gave a little pained cry. Adrien went to stop, but powerful legs wrapped around his waist and held him.

        “D-Don't stop. It hurts, but fuck it feels so good.” She gasped out, her nails now digging into his back. Adrien gasped in turn as her nails marked clear lines down his back as he rocked his hips forwards and back. Chat's head went back and her hands found their way into the sheets around her head, hands twisting them. Her mind was a whirl conflicting thoughts, but the moment Adrien's hands found her breasts, her mind went to one thing: Adrien. How desperately she needed him and wanted him. Her heart pounded in her chest as she writhed under Adrien.

       “Ah, C-Chat! I-I'm about” Before he could finish, Chat's legs wrapped around him and held him tightly.

       “M-Me too!” She said in a whisper. In a rush of pleasure and lust, she came, hard. Her head fell back, her chest rising and falling rapidly, breathing hard. Adrien was panting just hard, his own climax having matched hers. Her hands relaxed, pulling away from the sheets and slid into his hair. He smiled at her, gently cupping her left cheek with his right hand. His thumb gently caressed her cheek, his eyes soft as they locked with hers. She smiled up at him, then a blush crossed her face. It was clear, even under her mask. Adrien blushed a little too.

        “W-What is it?” He asked, suddenly quite bashful. She giggled a little.

     17  “That, was incredible. I'm, glad that it was you. Well, who was my first.” She smiled and leaned up to kiss his nose. He blushed himself and grinned.

       “Likewise. It was, truly quite amazing. I've never experienced like this before. And, I agree. I'm glad you were my first.” He smiled, watching her face. She smiled as well, gently cupping his cheek. Her thumb stroked his skin gently, in a soothing motion. Adrien leaned into her hand, eyes closing some. Chat pulled him down, wrapping her arms around him. Doing so caused Adrien to pull out of her, causing a slight gasp of pain to escape her lips. Adrien looked over at her, concern crossing his face.

       “Shh, shh, it's alright. I'm okay.” She smiled and kissed his nose again. Adrien smiled as well, watching her. Her eyes closed and her fingers idly stroked his chest, the high from their intercourse slowly coming off. They held each other, his hands gently stroking her back, her fingers tracing random patterns on his chest. The two remained like that for a few minutes, before Chat sat up, eyes wide. Adrien jumped slightly, looking at her with concern.

       “Is everything okay?” He asked quickly, watching as Chat stood and quickly made her way to the couch where her clothes were deposited. Adrien quickly followed after her, getting the condom off and disposing of it as he did. Chat however as starting to get frantic as she worked to put her suit back on.

       “Yeah, it's okay. I just didn't realize the time! It's past midnight!” She exclaimed, zipping her suit back up after she got in it. Her boots went on just as quickly and her gloves followed right behind them. Adrien looked at the clock as he at least put pants on. His eyes widened with alarm as he read the clocked and realized she was right.

      “Fuck, you're right. God, I'm so sorry. I, didn't know it'd be this late.” Adrien said quickly, stumbling a little over his words. Chat waved his apology away with a grin.

      “Oh don't be sorry. I have a feeling that the time was well spent.” She playfully scratched under his chin, before gently kissing him on the mouth. Adrien's eyes widened a little, but Chat's were already closed. His eyes closed a moment too and he kissed her back, her taste and smell intoxicating him. His hands found her waist and he gently pushed her against a window, her hands sliding into his hair and getting tangled in them. Adrien's tongue slipped into Chat's mouth and was rewarded with a soft whimper and a needy moan. His thumbs dug gently into her hips, causing her to arch up a little. After a moment, Chat gently pushed him back, breathing hard. Adrien nodded and blushed, rubbing the back of his neck.

      “S-Sorry, Chat. I,” He seemed to get quiet, almost ashamed of himself. “I... needed that. I.. need you. And, I know how that sounds, and I'm sorry. I..” He couldn't find what words to say, but he realized then that he didn't need them. Chat gently took his hand and smiled, kissing it gently.

      “It's alright, Adrien.” She smiled and saw the question in his eyes. “And yes, if you'd like,” She smiled wider, trying not to let her heart pound too hard. “we can be together. But, we couldn't make it, official. That would cause, issues, I'm sure with people. But yes, I'd like to be your bea, if you want it.” Adrien's heart skipped a beat at that. He felt like he was hot and cold, alive and barely able to focus at the same time. He took a breath, barely able to contain his excitement. All his fantasies seemed to coming into reality.

      “I-I would love that!” Was his initial reaction. Then he blushed and rubbed his head a little. “S-Sorry. I'm, uh, I'm honored. Uh, yes. I would like that. Yes. Yes, I would love it if you were mine.” Adrien said with a smile. His heart skipped another beat when a heavy blushed made it's way under Chat's mask. She leaned forward and gently kissed his cheek. Her eyes softened and her smile lit up the room. After a moment, Chat jumped up into the windows and looked back at Adrien.

      “I'll see you later, handsome.” With a cheeky grin and a naughty wink, she jumped out of the window, onto the Paris rooftops. Adrien watched her go, leaning against the window with a lovesick look on his face. He sighed wistfully, a smile plastered onto his face. Tikki flitted up and smiled, landing on his shoulder.

      “Well then. I guess your fantasies of Chat Noir are real.” She giggled, and flitted away as Adrien playfully swatted at her. She settled back on his shoulder and smiled up at him. “Good luck with this, Adrien. Just, be careful? I don't want to see you get hurt. And, if I'm honest, you're my favorite.” With that, she flitted away and settled on Adrien's pillow before falling asleep. Adrien grinned and walked over, getting under the blankets and gently stroking her head. In a few moments, he fell asleep beside her.

* * *

 

       Chat ran along the rooftops, her heart pounding in exhilaration. Her entire body felt like it was flooded with fire and her muscles were supercharged, beyond the normal of her suit. In a word; she felt alive. Everything felt clear, like scales had been removed from her eyes. She jumped and twirled her baton like rotors, landing on her balcony. She flopped onto the lounge chair and panted softy, her hands touching her face and lips. A deep sigh escaped her, before she got up and slipped through the hatch into her room. “Plagg, claws in.” She said with a smile. A flash of green lit up the room and after it dimmed, her room was dark again. But Plagg's eyes were bright enough for her to see them narrowed at her. And he was. NOT. Happy.

       “You. Disgust. Me.” Plagg growled out, crossing his arms and facing away from her. “I said a run!! Not a disgusting make-out, fuck filled, human mating ritual!!! God!! I'm gonna have to wash myself in bleach or something to get shit out of my head!! Y'all are nasty.” Plagg said with a sound of disgust. He flitted away before Mari could respond. He curled up in a special bed she had made for him and was about to close his eyes, when a loud gurgle echoed in the room. Marinette giggled and walked over to him, a grin on her face.

       “Does someone want a snack?” She grinned wider as he huffed, not wanting to reply. But what she couldn't see was him trying not to drool at the thought of the delicious cheese in the fridge. “How about some Camembert? It is your favorite after all.” Mari said in a singsong voice. Plagg couldn't take it. He shot up and turned around with a huff.

       “Okay, fine. I'm not mad at you anymore.” He rolled his eyes as Mari tapped his nose and disappeared down the stairs. In a few moments, Mari came back up with a slice of the cheese and Plagg grinned. “Oh, my sweet wonderful Camembert.” He sang as he swooped down and took the offered gift. He whizzed over to her desk and started munching on it as Mari settled on her bed. The blue haired girl watched her precious Kwami munch on the cheese for awhile before closing her eyes and drifting into sleep. Her last thought for the night was how wonderful it had felt to kiss Adrien, and for him to hold her.

 


End file.
